I Was Low Key, That's The Old Me
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Junghan tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya yang memenuhi dadanya, tapi dia bisa menahannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak tega pada Wonwoo. 17's Junghan, Wonwoo (Sadist!Junghan, Masochist!Wonwoo)
1. Chapter 1

I Was Low Key, That's The Old Me

Cast: SEVENTEEN Junghan & Wonwoo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, ?

Warning: Alur campuran. Pengaplikasian BDSM sesuka hati, yang berarti tidak terlalu parah (atau parah, ya?) dan agak berbeda. Unsur sadis/masokis yang lumayan dominan. Jangan suruh aku menentukan siapa yang masuk dan siapa yang dimasuki, biar readers sendiri yang menentukannya.

* * *

Junghan mengencani Wonwoo bukan tanpa alasan, salah satunya adalah rasa sukanya pada pemuda pemalu yang random itu. Wonwoo manis, semua orang setuju, coba saja kau tunjukan wajah Wonwoo pada gadis yang lewat di jalan, dia pasti bilang Wonwoo itu manis (dan tampan. Jangan lupa itu, tampan).

Junghan suka melihatnya melakukan hal hal aneh, seperti tiba tiba main mainan lightsaber, dan tiba tiba mengajaknya menonton Star Wars (tapi setelah Junghan mengiyakan, Wonwoo malah sudah melakukan hal lain).

Junghan suka Wonwoo yang senang bersih bersih, jadi dia bisa tidur lebih lama. dia juga suka Wonwoo yang penurut, yang bisa dengan mudah disuruh mewarnai rambut Junghan jadi Junghan tidak usah mahal mahal ke salon.

Dia suka itu, suka sekali.

"Bagi aku satu." pinta Junghan, dia mengambil rokok dari kotaknya yang disodorkan Seungchul. Pemantik ada di meja, tinggal dipakai.

Seungchul menghembuskan asapnya menjadi berbentuk lingkaran (ingatkan Junghan untuk belajar bagaimana melakukannya, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu).

"Aku masih tidak percaya orang secantik dirimu merokok." kata Seungchul.

"Percaya sajalah, Choi Seungchul." kata Junghan.

Junghan menikmati rokoknya sambil berpikir. Seungchul di hadapannya sesekali menyeruput kopinya.

"Paling enak kalau ada cemilan, ya." kata Junghan.

Seungchul anak yang cepat tanggap, kalau Junghan sudah bicara ngawur berarti ada apa apa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yoon Junghan?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Kata Junghan, dia memejamkan matanya, dia menghisap dan menghembuskan asapnya ke arah Seungchul. Dan dia tetap memejamkan matanya.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Mungkin sesuatu yang sensitif, mungkin menyangkut sesuatu yang Seungchul tidak sepantasnya tahu.

Junghan membuka matanya, ada anak anak kecil baru masuk kafe dimana dia dan Seungchul nongkrong.

"Ingat kesepakatan kita dengan Josh?" tanya Junghan.

"Jangan merokok di depan anak anak."

Junghan menyendok kopinya dan mematikan rokoknya dengan air di sendok, lalu membersihkan sendok dengan tisu, yang dibuangnya bersama puntung rokoknya ke bawah kursi Seungchul. Junghan memastikan tidak ada bekas abu di dekatnya.

Wonwoo tidak suka kalau dia merokok.

Anak anak yang mereka maksud adalah empat anak yang cuma setahun lebih muda dari mereka. Termasuk Wonwoo, dan Jihun, dan Soonyoung, dan satu orang teman baru mereka.

Jihun merampas rokok yang masih terselip di jari Seungchul dan mematikannya di asbak.

Jihun menatap Seungchul datar dan Seungchul cuma bisa menyengir.

"Kau tidak merokok?" tanya Wonwoo.

Junghan juga cuma bisa tersenyum.

Ok, itu cukup untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo tahu Junghan merokok dan rasa tidak sukanya terpancar jelas di matanya dengan sangat amat jelas.

Cara yang sama.

Junghan benci itu.

Saat anak anak mulai ramai, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Junghan mencengkram tangan Wonwoo, dengan kuku kuku yang menusuk.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." kata Junghan.

Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Junghan yang mencengkramnya. Wonwoo menghela napas dengan tenang dan sekarang sudah tidak melihat Junghan dengan tatapan yang menusuk lagi. Tapi Junghan sudah keburu kesal dengan tatapan Wonwoo yang tadi.

Wonwoo punya cara mengungkapkan rasa tidak suka yang sama dengan orang itu, dan Junghan paling benci orang yang membiarkan perasaannya terbaca lewat matanya.

Seperti Wonwoo.

Seperti ayahnya.

Ayahnya yang tukang siksa, Junghan juga ingin menyiksa Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang polos dan penurut, yang pemalu. Kesannya mudah sekali diperbudak.

Omong-omong, ayahnya dan Wonwoo sama-sama hari di bulan yang sama dan menunjukan beberapa sifat yang sama, seperti suka bersih bersih.

Jadi, suatu hari Junghan mendekati Wonwoo,

"Kau tertarik BDSM?" tanyanya.

Junghan tahu dia dan Wonwoo memang baru empat bulan pacaran, tapi Junghan ingin menghajar anak itu secepat yang dia bisa.

Dan cara Wonwoo menelan ludah sudah cukup menjelaskan pada Junghan kalau Wonwoo diam diam tertarik.

Sebenarnya BDSM atau tidak itu bukan hal penting, Junghan cuma ingin cara menyiksa Wonwoo yang Wonwoo setujui.

"Kau tahu... aku..." Wonwoo malah terbata, ini agak menegangkan karena Junghan menanyainya di tempat umum.

"Kau suka rasa sakit, kan?" terka Junghan.

Junghan pernah di hadapkan dengan Wonwoo yang jarinya teriris pisau. Darahnya tercecer banyak sekali dan tangannya gemetar hebat karena rasa sakit, tapi muka Wonwoo masih biasa saja dan dia bilang dia tidak apa apa dengan tenang.

Itu sama, sama seperti ayah Junghan.

Waktu Junghan kecil, ayahnya pernah terluka, lukanya besar dan darahnya menetes di seluruh ruang tengah rumah mereka yang berlantai marun. Junghan cuma menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Tanpa kasihan atau apa, dia tahu ayahnya kuat dan ya, sudah.

Makanya Junghan bersemangat sekali waktu suatu malam dia duduk di atas Wonwoo, mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menampar Wonwoo sampai pipinya memerah panas.

Wonwoo mendorong Junghan, tapi tidak cukup keras sampai Junghan turun dari perutnya.

"Hentikan, Junghan." kata Wonwoo.

Junghan tertawa. Bukan itu, bukan itu kata yang harus Wonwoo ucapkan kalau dia ingin berhenti.

Dia harus bilang _Apel_.

Warnanya merah, merah berarti stop.

Tapi Junghan sering bilang "Lihat seberapa merahnya pipimu."

Jadi mereka memutuskan tidak bisa pakai kata Merah.

"Rasakan ini, Jeon Wonwoo." Kata Junghan dengan manis. Dia menampar Wonwoo sekali lagi, lalu meremas pipi Wonwoo yang merah.

"Lihat seberapa merahnya."

Junghan senang, ada perasaan yang awalnya menggenang saja di dadanya, lalu sekarang mulai memenuhi dadanya seperti asap rokok. Junghan ingin menangis karena kepuasan tersendiri.

Perasaan yang membakar, perasaan seperti Junghan ada di ujung kendali, perasaan balas dendam, perasaan yang menyenangkan.

Dia menampar Wonwoo lagi.

"J-junghan."

Sudah tiga tamparan.

Sudah tiga tamparan terbayar.

Sudah tiga tamparan ayahnya terbayar.

Dia ingin berpikir begitu, walaupun sebagian dirinya yang lain tidak mengijinkannya berpikir begitu.

Tapi dia benar benar merasa berterimakasih pada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo." Panggilnya dengan lembut, tangannya mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang merah. Dan Junghan menciumnya.

"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu." kata Wonwoo, tapi Junghan menggeleng.

Junghan mencium Wonwoo lagi.

Wonwoo suka digigit, jadi Junghan menggunakan giginya. Dan dia menggesekan selangkangan mereka sampai mereka selesai dengan cara seperti itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, Wonwoo Sayang." kata Junghan, dia menciumi leher Wonwoo dan sesekali menggigitnya.

Gigitan itu terlalu keras dan berbekas sampai besoknya Soonyoung yang banyak omong itu berkomentar.

"Lehermu ramai sekali, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo diam dan tersenyum, tapi Junghan terkikik.

"Kalian terlalu bersemangat, ya semalam?" tanya Soonyoung.

Junghan berpegang pada lengan Wonwoo dan tertawa dengan manis. Yoon Junghan kan memang selalu manis.

"Kita bersemangat?" tanyanya pada Wonwoo.

"Ya, kita memang selalu bersemangat, kan?"

Junghan senang mendengarnya, setidaknya Wonwoo bisa membalas perkataan orang.

Tidak seperti ayahnya yang selalu diam dan mengiyakan.

* * *

Tapi, ya, itu dia. Memikirkan semua persamaan dan perbedaan Wonwoo dan ayahnya tidak membuat Junghan benar benar senang.

Sebenarnya itu cuma menambah perasaan berat di dalam dada. Tulang taju pedangnya menjadi berat dan menusuk hati dan lambungnya, membuat Junghan jijik (tapi itu cuma perasaannya saja, tulang taju pedangnya tidak apa apa).

Dan sekali lagi Wonwoo bertingkah seperti ayahnya.

Junghan berdiri dengan wajah manisnya yang biasa, tidak ada yang bisa membaca kalau dia kesal karena dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menutupinya dan menjadi malaikat yang dilahirkan pada 10/04.

Dan dia menjambak rambut hitam Wonwoo yang sukainya. Wonwoo lebih tampan berambut hitam, memang.

Dada Junghan terasa penuh karena dorongan untuk menyiksa Wonwoo yang diam menengadah saat Junghan makin keras menjambaknya.

Junghan merinding.

Dia mengingat bagaimana ayahnya membenturkannya ke sudut lemari yang tajam dan membenturkan kepalanya lagi disana, lalu memukul perutnya dan melemparnya ke kasur.

Junghan merinding.

Dia ingin melakukan yang seperti itu pada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, kumohon katakan kata itu kalau kau tidak kuat." kata Junghan.

Wonwoo berusaha mengangguk.

Junghan mengambil napas dan berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

Mereka berciuman, hanya dengan bibir seakan Junghan ingin bilang kalau dia sebenarnya juga ingin lembut pada Wonwoo.

Lalu Junghan menjambak Wonwoo lagi, menyeretnya ke kamar dan menabrakannya ke sudut lemari pakaian.

"J-junghan, kenapa begini?"

Belum, Wonwoo terkejut tapi belum bilang kata itu.

Junghan menjambaknya lagi dan membenturkan kepala Wonwoo keras keras ke lemari.

"Junghan, hentikan." Wonwoo meronta, dan dia menangis.

Junghan puas melihatnya, dia juga dulu menangis karena sakit di kepalanya.

Dan karena ayahnya melakukan itu.

Junghan kemudian mencium Wonwoo sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan lidah dan Junghan menyudutkan Wonwoo ke pojokan.

Kaki mereka bersilangan dan selangkangan mereka bergesekan.

Dan Junghan memukul perut Wonwoo.

"J-junghan!" Wonwoo memekik dan terbatuk saat Junghan memukulnya untuk yang kedua kali, pukulannya terlalu dekat dengan ulu hati.

Junghan memang cenderung menghajar dua kali lebih keras dari yang ayahnya lakukan dulu.

Junghan tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi.

"Junghan? Ada apa? Kenapa begini?" tanya Wonwoo.

Junghan diam dan dia melempar Wonwoo ke kasur.

"Junghan, jawab aku." kata Wonwoo.

Junghan menarik kerah baju Wonwoo dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa Wonwoo." Kata Junghan, dia duduk di samping Wonwoo di ranjang.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan belum bilang Jeruk,"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tahu tadi memang tidak seperti yang biasanya, tapi aku masih kuat, Junghan," Wonwoo mengenggam tangan Junghan dan menciumnya, "Aku menyukainya, aku menyukaimu."

"Terimakasih, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo naik ke atas Junghan dan mencium bibirnya, Junghan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

"Hari ini kita vanilla saja, ok?" tawar Wonwoo.

Junghan menggeleng, senyumnya yang manis terlihat menyedihkan sekali, "Kali ini biarkan aku merokok."

Wonwoo terlihat sedih di atasnya, dan Junghan jadi tidak tega. Dia benar benar ingin menangis.

Dia tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo sesedih ini hanya karena dirinya.

Dia tidak tega pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo akhirnya duduk berdiri dan Junghan mengantongkan uang untuk beli rokok dan pemantik.

"Mau kemana dengan siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo, dia khawatir dan itu terlihat jelas di matanya. Seperti tatapan seorang ibu, seperti ibu Junghan, Junghan suka.

"Seungchul, dia teman merokok yang baik." kata Junghan.

Wonwoo menahan tangannya.

"Jangan dengan Seungchul Hyung."

Junghan heran, "Apa Wonwoo-ku yang manis ini cemburu."

Wonwoo tidak bicara dan dia agak buang muka.

Itu sudah pasti cemburu.

"Baiklah, tidak akan dengan Seungchul."

Mereka berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Janji?"

"Janji, Wonwoo-ku yang baik hati dan tidak sombong."

Junghan kemudian pergi.

"Junghannie!" Seru Wonwoo, "Setidaknya kalau kau mau cerita, cerita padaku dulu jangan pada Seungchul Hyung."

Junghan cuma tersenyum.

* * *

Junghan akhirnya berakhir duduk berjauh-jauhan di bangku taman dengan Joshua.

"Kau mau cerita?" tanya Joshua.

"Tidak." jawab Junghan, dia mencoba membuat asap berbentuk lingkaran. Dia masih belum berhasil.

Dan dia mencoba lagi.

"Yes! Berhasil!" tiba tiba Junghan berseru. Joshua kaget.

"Berhasil apa?"

"Membuat asap lingkaran."

Joshua menghela napas, dia paham Junghan tipe orang yang menutupi masalahnya dengan keceriaannya.

"Aku beruntung pergi denganmu." kata Junghan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku ikut Seungchul mungkin aku sudah minum minum."

Joshua dia, mencerna perkataan Junghan dulu.

"Jangan berpikir untuk minum, Junghan."

Junghan tertawa kecil, manis sekali. Kalau saja tidak ada asap di sekitarnya.

"Tidak, aku malah berpikir ingin pulang." kata Junghan, dia menunduk sehingga rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya. Tapi Joshua bisa melihat dia tersenyum.

"Ya, sudah, ayo pulang. Wonwoo juga pasti sudah menunggumu." kata Joshua.

Junghan merenggangkan badannya. membuang rokoknya yang habis dan menyalakan satu yang baru.

"Aku rindu pelukannya yang hangat. Oh, Wonwoo Oppa!" Junghan memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berseru.

"Junghan, tidak pantas bicara begitu." katanya.

"Biar, Wonwoo itu punyaku, terserah padaku mau memanggilnya bagaimana."

* * *

Dan yang Junghan sebut pulang itu berarti pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Dia pamit pada Wonwoo dengan ciuman panjang.

Junghan merasa Wonwoo sangat ingin menenangkannya dari caranya meraba badan Junghan.

"Kita bermain nanti kalau aku sudah pulang, ya." kata Junghan. Itu janji.

"Mau seperti apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Vanilla saja." kata Junghan, jarang jarang mereka melakukan apa yang mereka sebut Vanilla itu.

"Tapi aku jamin kau puas." tambah Junghan.

"Aku tidak akan puas kalau kau tidak puas. Sudah cepat pergi, nanti kau terlambat."

Junghan tertawa sambil pergi, Wonwoo mengusirnya begitu karena dia malu, Junghan yakin.

* * *

Dan Junghan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Ibu, ini Junghannie yang manis!" seru Junghan.

Dan ayahnya yang membuka pintu.

Junghan membeku, terlanjur menatap mata ayahnya.

Dan ayahnya cuma mengangguk.

Junghan bernapas dengan keras. Setelah bertahun tahun, baru kali ini dia merasa dia kembali dianggap anak dari keluarga Yoon.

(Padahal kalau dia sudah tidak dianggap anak lagi, dia mau ganti marga jadi Jeon, entah bagaimanapun caranya.)

"Junghan-ku!" ibunya berseru dan mereka berpelukan.

"Ibu, aku merindukan masakan ibu." rengek Junghan.

"Kau ini. Ayo kita makan kalau begitu, akan kubuatkan yang paling special."

Junghan tersenyum, sebenarnya di rumahnya tidak buruk buruk amat. Apalagi setelah ayahnya berhenti menyiksanya.

Sebenarnya penyiksaan itu terhenti karena Junghan kabur dari rumah dan hanya pulang sekali kali, seperti saat ini. Ayahnya cuma bisa diam saja dan Junghan senang.

Ibunya berbisik pada Junghan, "Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Junghan tersenyum, "Sudah, ya, belum lama ini."

Ibunya berbisik lagi, "Laki-laki seperti apa?"

Jangan heran, ibunya tahu Junghan belok sejak SMA. Ayahnya tidak tahu apa apa dan tidak perlu tahu apa apa.

"Nanti kubawa kesini, ya."

* * *

Junghan senang sekali.

Itu terlihat dari senyum yang dia kembangkan saat mencium Wonwoo pertama kali setelah dia pulang.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali."

Junghan masih tersenyum, seperti anak kecil.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan ibuku, kan?" tanya Junghan.

"Hah? Kapan? Sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo, dia mulai panik tapi Junghan memeluknya.

"Nanti kalau kau siap, ibuku menunggumu." kata Junghan lagi.

Dan mereka berciuman lagi.

Tangan Junghan meraba ke dalam baju yang Wonwoo pakai dan Wonwoo menarik ikat pinggang Junghan.

"Kau duluan." kata Junghan.

"Tidak, kau duluan."

"Kau."

"Kau, Junghan. Ya ampun!"

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Ok, aku."

Junghan melepas baju Wonwoo dan mencium bibirnya. Giginya mulai menggigiti bibir dan lidah Wonwoo yang masih tetap menciumnya.

Junghan mendudukan Wonwoo di sofa yang nyaman, sementara dia mulai menggigiti rahang dan leher Wonwoo.

"Lebih keras, Junghan." kata Wonwoo.

Junghan duduk di pangkuan Wonwoo dan meninggalkan bekas gigitan yang jelas di leher Wonwoo, di leher Jeon Wonwoo yang suka sekali digigit.

"Terus,"

Dan Junghan meninggalkan banyak bekas gigitan di leher Wonwoo yang lalu dihisapnya.

(Soonyoung pasti akan komentar lagi, tapi siapa yang peduli?)

Tangan Junghan meraba dada Wonwoo sementara mulutnya masih menghisap lehernya. Junghan memelintir putingnya dan dari cara Wonwoo bersuara, Junghan tahu dia sangat menikmatinya.

Junghan turun, menggigiti bahu Wonwoo, tulang selangkanya, dan lalu seluruh dadanya, dan menghisap putingnya sambil memilin yang satunya.

Gigitan dan cubitan Junghan di putingnya pasti membuat Wonwoo gila. Junghan tahu dan bangga karena itu. Dan tangannya turun ke selangkangan Wonwoo untuk memastikan.

Wonwoo sudah sangat tegang, Junghan menggodanya dengan usapan sementara dia menciumi perut Wonwoo, terus turun. Junghan melepas celana Wonwoo dan menciumi apa yang ada di baliknya.

Junghan memasukannya ke mulut tapi Wonwoo menahan kepalanya.

"Jangan begini." Katanya.

Biasanya, ini masalah posisi.

Dan Wonwoo memposisikan Junghan duduk di lantai, sementara dia berdiri.

"Aku yang bergerak." katanya.

Dan Junghan membiarkannya mengacak acak mulutnya, mendorong sedalam-dalamnya dan mengeluarkan di muka Junghan.

"Kau tahu, kau paling cantik kalau seperti ini." kata Wonwoo, "Berantakan dengan spermaku di mukamu."

Junghan suka, dia suka kalimat itu, dan dia suka saat dia berantakan dengan sperma Wonwoo di mukanya.

"Aku selalu cantik sejak lahir." kata Junghan.

Wonwoo menciumnya, dan menjilat spermanya di muka Junghan, kemudian mereka berciuman lagi dan Wonwoo membiarkan Junghan menindihnya di sofa. Tangan Wonwoo bergerak melepas celana Junghan.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar." kata Wonwoo.

Junghan duduk, di pangkuan Wonwoo. Ya, dia memang sudah tidak sabar.

Junghan berdiri, melempar celananya begitu saja.

"Makanya, ayo cepat."

Junghan duduk sofa sementara Wonwoo ada di antara kakinya. Wonwoo tidak langsung memasukannya ke mulut seperti Junghan, tapi dia menjilatnya dari pangkal ke ujung dan menggulum kepalanya.

Wonwoo bukannya jahat atau apa, tapi dia tahu kalau Junghan senang kalau dia menggunakan gigi, seperti mengigiti batangnya dengan lembut dan menggesekan giginya.

Dan dengan hisapan kuat, Junghan keluar di mulut Wonwoo.

"Luar biasa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Luar biasa, terimakasih."

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Note: Aku merasa puas menulis ini. Ya, habisnya... Habisnya aku Junghan disini (kecuali bagian NC). Kuharap ada yang mengerti aku Junghan di bagian mananya, tapi bukan di bagian rokok, kok.

(Baiklah, aku Junghan di bagian hubungan dengan ayah, dan keinginan menyiksa orang (atau menyiksa diri sendiri.))

Aku merasa aku lebih cocok dengan fanfic dengan tema berat daripada cerita cinta anak SMA. Menurut readers sekalian bagaimana?

Aku minta maaf kalau ini OOC, dan juga karena pairingnya tidak biasa. Maaf kalau aku aneh aneh.

Maaf juga karena aku tidak bisa balas review, aku tidak bermaksud sombong.

Note(2): Judul fanfic ini diambil dari rap Amber di Papi, aku mendengar album 4 walls selama menulis. Dan aku menulis dengan marah, aku emosional sekali soal fanfic ini makanya aku merasa puas berhasil menulisnya tanpa menghancurkan apapun.


	2. Chapter 2

Please, Baby, Calm Down

Cast: SEVENTEEN Junghan & Wonwoo

Rating: M

Genre: ?

Warning: (aku bisa bilang fic ini sendiri adalah warning, tapi sebenarnya ini tidak kelewat bahaya sih, cuma dalam saja... untukku) Naraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasi, dengan sedikit sekali dialog, setting lompat lompat aku tidak marah kalau ada yang bingung, niat bunuh diri, niat membunuh orang, teman temanku sekalian jangan merokok itu tidak bagus untuk badanmu. (aku kacau, jangan dipikirkan).

X

Junghan tidak tahu hubungan antara manusia itu seperti apa, hubungan antara anggota keluarga itu harusnya bagaimana, hubungan dengan teman itu bagaimana, dan hubungan antara pacar itu bagaimana. Beda orang, beda peraturan, beda batasan. Junghan pergi dari rumah dengan pikiran bahwa dia akan selalu santai, peraturannya sendiri dan batasannya sendiri, tapi dia salah –karena selama dia masih berhubungan dengan manusia dia tidak akan pernah bisa santai dan nyaman. Hubungan itu rapuh sekali, seperti gelembung sabun, seperti rumah kartu.

dan Junghan adalah orang yang banyak berbuat salah, dia tidak diciptakan untuk hubungan. Dia akan merusaknya seperti merusak jeans Wonwoo dengan pewarna rambut.

Junghan pikir tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan pada jeans malang itu, tapi Wonwoo berpikir sebaliknya. Dia mendorong Junghan untuk melakukan sesuatu dan Junghan benci sekali itu. Wonwoo selalu mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu dan Junghan benci itu.

Kadang Junghan kalah melawan emosi, seringnya Junghan tidak punya batasan dan kontrol diri, dan itu sering sekali tidak baik untuk hubungan.

"Sepertinya aku salah memilihmu."

Lidah Junghan memang begitu, ambigu tapi menohok.

Wonwoo terkejut, matanya membulat dan ekspersinya jadi tidak enak –Junghan benci itu.

"M-maaf." Katanya, lalu dia pergi, meninggalkan Junghan bersama kekacauan sambil membanting pintu.

Waktu Wonwoo pergi Junghan terkekeh. Dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan kata katanya itu hanya sebatas emosi atau dia memang benar benar bermaksud mengatakannya.

Karena Junghan memang ingin mengatakannya, tapi juga tidak ingin mengatakannya.

Junghan seringnya tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Dia melakukan apa yang Wonwoo tawarkan padanya, apa yang Wonwoo inginkan, pergi ke tempat yang Wonwoo mau, film pilihan Wonwoo, menu pilihan Wonwoo. Memutuskan sesatu adalah hal yang berat untuk Junghan.

Orang orang bilang Junghan pemalas, tapi kenyataannya dia cuma tidak punya keinginan. Satu satunya keinginannya cuma menghancurkan Wonwoo, itu tidak baik untuk Wonwoo tapi Junghan melakukannya tiap kali dia sempat.

Keinginan Junghan itu tidak ada. Junghan tidak pernah lagi terlalu heboh memikirkan sesuatu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dia benci membicarakan ini dengan orang lain, tapi dia juga tidak bisa sendirian.

Gampangnya Junghan tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Pikirannya selalu berbenturan antara satu sama lain, terlalu aneh bahkan dia bisa menerima dua hal yang kelihatannya berlawanan. Junghan hanya bertingkah seperti apa yang dia pikir orang ingin lihat darinya, dan itu membuat kekosongan yang besar. Kekosongan itu mengundang pikiran aneh lain.

Mungkin ini karena dia merokok, atau karena dia kebanyakan mendengarkan anak fahutan membicarakan soal kebakaran. Ketika Junghan memegang pemantik, dia ingin membakar.

Bahkan untuk masalah yang sebenarnya kecil seperti jeans Wonwoo, Junghan ingin membakarnya, jeans itu, saat Junghan memakai jeans itu, saat Junghan ada di dalam apartemen, biar semuanya terbakar.

Tapi untuk masalah yang besar, Junghan memikirkan ini tapi benar benar sangat tidak ingin melakukan, tapi dia tetap memikirkannya. Meminumkan Wonwoo bensin, lalu membakarnya.

Tuhan, Junghan butuh dokter. Tapi dia benci membicarakan ini dengan orang.

Junghan punya pikiran yang aneh, Sungai Han terlihat menarik dia ingin terjun, Namsan Tower terlihat menarik dia ingin terjun.

Kadang, karena tiba tiba merasa diterjunkan dari ketinggian, Junghan kesulitan untuk tidur.

"Kau tidak tidur, Junghan?"

Junghan merokok, bersantai di ranjang Seungchul yang minta dibangunkan jam tiga.

"Aku tidur, aku baru bangun barusan. Kan kau minta dibangunkan, bagaimana sih?"

"Sorry, linglung." Seungchul terkekeh sendiri, jelas masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, tapi ada tugas yang menunggunya jadi dia harus sadar.

Mungkin itu yang Junghan rasakan tiap bangun; linglung, bingung. Bingung harus apa dan bingung mau apa. Dia punya banyak hal yang orang pikir harus dia lakukan, tapi Junghan sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan apa apa.

"Handphone-mu bunyi, Junghan."

"Biarkan saja, aku mau tidur lagi. Selamat berjuang, Choi Seungchul."

Junghan menarik selimut Seungchul sampai menutupi wajahnya. Memutuskan adalah hal yang berat dan Junghan tidak bisa memutuskan dia masih ingin bersama Wonwoo atau tidak.

"Aku lelah hidup tapi takut mati, Chul."

Seungchul tertawa, "Kau harusnya pergi ke tempat Josh supaya bisa mendengar khotbahnya, bukan ke tempatku."

"Ya, mungkin." Tapi Junghan tidak ingin mendengar khotbah.

Kacau, dia tahu dia butuh tapi dia tidak mau. Ya, memangnya apa yang benar benar dia mau di dunia ini?

"Pergi jam berapa?" tanya Junghan.

"Tujuh, kau harus pergi juga, Junghan."

"Ya, ya, aku pergi kalau kau pergi."

Tapi Junghan akhirnya berakhir di kafe Bora.

"Junghannie! Ya ampun, Junghan! Kau baik baik saja kan?" Yoon Bora, sepupunya itu langsung heboh ketika Junghan muncul di pintu kafe saat dia membuka kafe.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

"Kau, kurang tidur, hm?"

"Ya, Begitulah."

Junghan mengiyakan karena lebih mudah menuruti keinginan orang daripada menjelaskan keinginannya sendiri. Meskipun itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan tidak tuntas.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Mau teh? Mau tidur di ruanganku?"

"Cuma pertengkaran kecil." Jawab Junghan, Bora menyeretnya ke dalam ruangannya.

"Dengan?"

Wonwoo. Dengan pikiran Junghan, ketidakbisaannya memutuskan sesuatu, keinginannya menghancurkan, dan ketertarikannya dengan Sungai Han dan Namsan Tower sampai dia ingin terjun.

Bora bertanya lagi, "Pacarmu?"

"Ya." Junghan mengiyakan.

Bora membuat teh yang kelewat manis, katanya minuman yang manis membuat cepat mengantuk. Junghan meminum teh itu tanpa berpikir, dia tahu itu terlalu manis dan dia tahu dia memang mengantuk, apalagi yang perlu dipikirkan?

Junghan pikir dia butuh hal ini, tidur di tempat asing dimana dia tidak punya kenangan apa apa pada tempat itu supaya pikirannya jadi benar benar kosong saat bangun. Bukan kosong yang terasa hampa, tapi kosong dimana dia tidak punya pikiran.

Dia bangun di ruangan yang bukan kamarnya, di sofa Bora yang empuk. Pikirannya kosong tapi sebentar lagi akan dipenuhi pikiran pikiran yang biasa dia pikirkan, dan pikiran tentang Wonwoo datang.

Junghan masih tidak bisa memutuskan mau melakukan apa.

"Kau harus pulang, Junghan."

"Iya."

Bagaimanapun Junghan harus tetap menjalani kehidupannya.

Fin.

Note: lagu yang selalu cocok dengan AU semi-BDSM dengan Jeonghan yang seperti aku dan Wonwoo yang terlalu sayang memang cuma Papi dari f(x). Saat ini aku tidak punya lagu itu, dan Rain dari BTS lumayan membantu membangun mood, walaupun aku cinta konsep HoC karena kehidupanku dengan orang yang harusnya terdekatku juga seperti rumah kartu, rapuh sekali. Dan karena aku tidak punya tempat curhat yang nyaman, jadi aku curhat lewat fic. Begitu ceritanya.

Note(2): Akhirnya yang membantu menulis fic ini adalah Press Your Number dan Drip Drop.

Note(2): Aku dalam mode kelewat sensi dan aku yang begini bisa menghancurkan apapun. Kalau keinginan untuk menghancurkan itu tidak tercapai jadinya aku seperti WW di fic yang satu lagi (KM)

Note(3): Seseorang tolong bawa aku ke karaoke.

Note(4): Sejujurnya sih aku tidak kuat melanjutkan, tapi aku mengerjakan fic ini dalam keadaan yang lebih tenang dari I Was Low Key. Aku betul betul heboh sendiri (dijalan yang tidak bagus) waktu menulis I Was Low Key.


	3. Chapter 3

We Had An Unstoppable Fiery Love

Cast: SEVENTEEN Junghan & Wonwoo

Rating: T

Genre: Rom?

Warning: Naraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasi, dan narasi lagi, dan narasi terus,(keinginan menulisku muncul karena Baechigi – Ddeuraeyo), sepertinya part ini aman, (makeout itu aman memangnya?)

X

Kalau bicara soal berharap, Junghan sudah terlanjur berpikir harapan itu tidak ada gunanya. Maksudnya harapan tidak akan menjadi apa apa kalau tidak ada usaha untuk mengwujudkan harapan itu.

Junghan tidak diceramahi Joshua, tapi dia dibiarkan tidur di ranjang Joshua waktu pertama datang.

Joshua bilang, "Tidak ada gunanya menceramahimu, kau sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu semuanya, kan."

Junghan cemberut, "That's mean..."

Tapi dia sebenarnya paham.

Ralat –Junghan tidak paham apa apa.

Mungkin Joshua sudah kehabisan kata kata, mungkin dia berpikir harusnya Junghan juga berpikir, atau mungkin dia berpikir Junghan sedang butuh waktu untuk berpikir, jauh dari hal hal yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkannya.

Junghan tidak paham apa apa sama sekali.

Dia sebenarnya punya hasil pemikiran, dan keinginan –harapan- tapi dia tidak berani menyimpulkan sesuatu secara pasti karena dia merasa dia tidak paham apa apa.

Junghan tidak ingin berharap, harapan itu tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi mungkin penuh harapan –atau sifat sifat positif lainnya- adalah hal yang semua orang punya, entah sifat dasar atau dorongan yang setiap orang punya atau apa, Junghan tidak yakin mau menyebutnya apa.

Tapi Junghan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk berharap khusus untuk satu hal, Wonwoo.

Junghan ingin tersenyum, merasakan sesuatu yang menggelikan –secara baik dan buruk, di saat yang bersamaan- dalam dirinya. Apa ini namanya tergila gila?

Tapi bagaimana kalau cuma Junghan yang begini? Bagaimana kalau Wonwoo sudah muak padanya?

Makanya Junghan tidak mau berharap. Kalau nanti dia dijatuhkan harapannya sendiri rasanya pasti akan lebih sakit daripada jatuh ke sungai Han di malam terdingin di musim dingin –Junghan tiba tiba membayangkannya secara harfiah-

Tiba tiba pintu kamar Joshua terbuka.

"Dia tidur?"

"Dunno, cek saja, kenapa?"

Junghan berbalik, melihat Seungchul yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dan Joshua. Junghan menarik headset dari telinganya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak dengar kami datang?" tanya Seungchul.

"Aku pakai headset." Jawab Junghan.

Sebenarnya dia cuma sedang asyik melamun.

Joshua cuma tersenyum, senyumnya membuat Junghan merasa aneh. Headset merah punya Joshua yang itu sudah tidak bisa dipakai.

Junghan tersenyum –sedikit kikuk, dia cuma mau kelihatan sedang sibuk kalau ada yang datang, siapapun itu –Josh, atau anak anak kecil, atau Wonwoo sendiri.

"Aku tadi ketemu Wonwoo di cafe." Kata Seungchul.

Junghan melirik, cuma melirik, tidak mau terlalu berharap.

"Kau tidak penasaran?" tanya Seungchul.

Junghan terkekeh, "Harusnya kau sudah tahu kan."

Tapi tidak, tidak ada yang bisa benar benar langsng paham perasaan orang lain dalam sekali lirik. Walaupun Junghan ingin kemampuan seperti itu, sekedar untuk membuat hidupnya sedikit lebih mudah. Junghan tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya kalau dia bisa membaca dan memahami orang hanya dalam sekali lirik maka hidupnya akan jadi lebih mudah.

Kalau dia bisa memahami –menjadi paham- akan segala sesuatunya, hidupnya akan jadi lebih mudah.

Ini kembali ke perasaan Junghan, perasaan kalau dia tidak memahami apapun. Mungkin ada satu dua hal yang dia pahami, tapi dia tidak mau terlalu berharap, bagaimana kalau nyatanya dia belum paham? Hidup itu susah.

Ck!

Seungchul menjentikan jari di depan wajah Junghan, "Yah, anak ini melamun." Katanya.

Junghan diam saja.

Dia malas. Malas untuk memahami sesuatu dan malas untuk berharap.

"Wonwoo kelihatannya stres sejak kau tinggal, Junghan. Jihoon juga bilang, akhir akhir ini maag-nya sering kambuh. Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Lama lama kau bisa mengambil alih kamar Josh." Kata Seungchul.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Kata Joshua, "Punya roommate itu seru."

"Punya pacar yang seru, Josh. Roommate plus plus, iya kan, Junghan?"

"Hei! Melakukannya di luar nikah itu tidak boleh!"

Junghan tertawa, "Memangnya siapa yang membahas soal 'melakukannya'?" tanyanya.

"Ah," Seungchul mulai menggoda Joshua, "Ternyata Joshua kita yang manis bisa juga berpikir ke sana."

"Tapi yang Josh pikirkan barusan juga ada benarnya." Kata Junghan.

"Sangat benar malah." Tambah Seungchul.

"Iya, sangat benar."

Junghan sering memilih pilihan yang salah dan Junghan sudah bosan memikirkan pilihannya itu benar atau salah, sudah bosan berharap kalau pilihannya itu benar.

Tapi dia masih tidak bisa berhenti berharap soal Wonwoo. Mungkin ada hal hal yang akhirnya masih bisa menjadi baik di tengah tengah semua pilihan Junghan yang salah.

Jadi tanpa perlu diusir Junghan pulang.

Dengan sedikit harapan –mungkin palsu, entahlah- dan kata mungkin yang berkali kali dia pikirkan.

Dan mungkin mata Wonwoo yang menatapnya sekarang sebenarnya menyimpan kemarahan, entahlah Junghan tidak paham.

Wonwoo terpaku di depan pintu apartemennya, sementara Junghan tidak berani bergerak dari posisinya di ujung lain lorong.

Junghan tidak berani menyimpulkan perasaan apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini, tapi yang jelas rasanya dadanya mau meledak waktu Wonwoo berjalan –dengan cepat, setengah berlari- ke arahnya. Junghan takut ditampar, takut dihajar, takut ditinggalkan, tapi Wonwoo memeluknya.

"Kita belum putus kan?"

Junghan merasakan sebuah perasaan berat yang entah kenapa nyaman di dadanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kehampaan yang ringan –karena kosong- yang dia rasakan terus menerus akhir akhir ini.

Junghan mungkin sering membuat keputusan yang salah, dan mungkin Wonwoo adalah salah satu dari itu, tapi dia sudah tidak peduli kalau keputusannya tentang Wonwoo ini salah, dia cuma ingin berharap kalau pilihannya kali ini bisa menjadi baik, menjadi benar, pada akhirnya.

"Tidak akan, Wonwoo. Tidak akan." Katanya, membalas pelukan Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

Maaf.

Itu kata yang ingin Junghan katakan, tapi perasaan berat di dadanya seperti menahannya untuk bicara lagi.

Dan Wonwoo menciumnya. Ciuman yang tidak manis sama sekali, tidak lembut sama sekali, tapi Junghan bahagia. Untuk yang kali ini dia yakin ini bahagia, alasan dan kadar kebahagiaannya tidaklah penting yang jelas dia bahagia.

Tangannya menahan kepala Wonwoo dan dia memutus ciuman mereka supaya dia bisa berbisik tepat di telinga Wonwoo, satu kata saja tapi menurut Junghan ini susah diucapkan, " _Sorry._ "

Maaf.

Mudah, tapi Junghan merasa terlalu berat sampai dia butuh bahasa asing untuk mengatakannya.

Tapi tangan Wonwoo yang mengelus punggungnya membuatnya merasa –entahlah, sesuatu yang ringan, seakan perasaan berat di dada Junghan hilang setelah Wonwoo mendengar kata maaf –meski dalam bahasa asing.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Kata Wonwoo, dengan senyum di bibirnya yang basah.

Junghan tidak suka mendengarnya, jadi dia menutup mulut Wonwoo dengan ciuman. Lebih manis, lebih lembut, setidaknya Junghan berusaha untuk jadi seperti itu, tapi entah apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan.

Dan dia memutusnya cuma untuk melihat reaksi Wonwoo. Tangannya di pinggang Junghan meremas dengan lembut dan mata itu, mungkin memahami maksud di balik tatapan mata Wonwoo adalah salah satu hal yang tidak sepenuhnya Junghan pahami, tapi Junghan kenal tatapan ini.

Jadi satu tangannya meremas tangan Wonwoo di pinggangnya dan dia mencium Wonwoo lagi.

Junghan masih takut, tapi dia sudah tidak sepenuhnya takut untuk berharap semuanya akan jadi lebih baik kalau dia bersama Wonwoo.

Fin.

Note: Aku berpikir aku tidak akan menulis fic ini dari sudut pandang Wonwoo karena kesannya aku jadi serba tahu sekali, kan seru juga kalau Junghan tidak seratus persen tahu perasaan Wonwoo.

Note(2): Kalau di I Was Low Key, That's The Old Me rating M itu karena (aku bingung cari kata yang pas) 'hot times'-nya, di Please, Baby, Calm Down itu M karena keinginan membunuh diri sendiri dan orang lain, that's no-no walaupun aku juga pernah (mngkin sering, entahlah) memikirkannya. Di (We Had An) Unstoppable Fiery Love ratingnya T karena ini moment manisnya Jung/Woo dimana Junghan sudah sedikit agak bisa di bilang, ya... punya harapan.

Note(3): Ini Cuma lagu fave-ku yang ketemukan waktu Tae sama Sujeong lagi nge-MC bareng (yang udah kayak CEO sarap + sekretaris malang)(enggak, itu cuma imajinasiku saja) tapi lagunya Baechigi yang Ddeuraeyo itu enak.


	4. Note

Halo.

Aku masih suka merasa seperti tokoh utama fanfic ini. Apa ini penyakit? Bagaimana cara untuk menolong diri sendiri?

Terimakasih.


End file.
